The present disclosure is directed to an internal air transportable transport device such as an ISO container that can directly interface with internal aircraft cargo handling systems and with standard International Organization for Standardization (ISO) container handling systems used in truck, train and ship cargo transportation.
ISO containers have to conform to specific ISO transportation requirements for truck, train and ship modes of transportation. Current ISO shipping containers do not directly interface with traditional aircraft cargo handling systems. Internal aircraft cargo handling systems rely upon the container being shipped having a flat bottom adapted to roll on the internal roller conveyor system of the cargo handling system, and having detent rails along the outside bottom edges of the container being shipped that are adapted to lock the container into position and secure the container in place. The ISO transportation requirements do not require that containers have a flat bottom or detent rails.
Certain requirements within the ISO transportation guidelines dictate against having a flat bottom and dictate the specific size and configuration that a container must maintain. In land or sea transportation an ISO container must include ISO corner blocks that are adapted to lock the container into position and hold it securely. The ISO corner blocks are located at each of the eight corners of the container. The four bottom ISO corner blocks are required to maintain an average distance of approximately one-half inch (12.5 millimeters) below any other part of the container base. This is in direct opposition to the requirements of an aircraft cargo handling system. Therefore, in order to ship an ISO container within an aircraft it has been necessary to place the ISO container on an intermediate structure such as an airlift pallet for container roll-in/out platform as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,640 of AAR Corp.